


your eyes have always said for now

by MysticDewdrop



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticDewdrop/pseuds/MysticDewdrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What a shame you won’t be put down with the rest of your men, <em>commander</em>,” Zola hissed, revelling in the look of horror that dawned on Takumi’s face. “But no, that’s too kind a mercy. Crown Prince Leo will love breaking you.” </p>
<p>[Captive Prince AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! thank you so much for deciding to give this fic a shot, I hope this meets (and maybe even passes!!) your expectations :Y so first things first this only loosely follows the plot of the captive prince series, so you definitely don’t need to have read cp to understand this fic! basically this is fire emblem fates with no azura/corrin/anankos and just a smidge of canon divergence. and if you have read cp...heh ;) 
> 
> oh and lastly, big thanks to tina, jen, and emily b/c this literally would’ve been scrapped w/out your support :')
> 
> so without further ado,,, here it is *jazz hands*

_'That’s right, I’m still captured,’ said Damen.  
'Your eyes say, “For now,”’ Laurent said. ‘Your eyes have always said, “For now.”’_

― C.S. Pacat, Captive Prince: Volume Two

 

Everything goes wrong in Izumo.

There had been rumors of Nohrian troops gathered at the borders of Izumo, and Ryoma had entrusted Takumi with the task of investigating. Takumi had been grateful– he’d been cooped up in the palace for far too long, and Izumo would be a much needed breath of fresh air. He doubted it’d come down to any fighting; Regent Iago was too much of a spineless coward to make any serious moves against Hoshido.

Still, as a precaution, he’d taken a group of 50 men, along with Hinata, Oboro, and to his own surprise, Orochi.

She’d approached him the day before they were set out to leave, uncharacteristically grim.

_“Lord Takumi, if I may be so bold, I think you should be wary. Warier than usual, that is,” Orochi warned, serious despite her teasing words._

_“Out with it Orochi, I don’t have time for your riddles,” Takumi huffed, crossing his arms expectantly._

_“I’ve foreseen a vision- a terrible fate will befall you if you go to Izumo...” she trailed off, unable to meet his eye._

_“...Really? What did you see?” he asked warily, unsure if the diviner was simply messing with him. It wouldn’t be the first time, but by now Takumi liked to think he could tell the difference between a genuine fortune and a scam._

_“Flashes of battle, mostly–” she admitted sheepishly, before Takumi cut her off._

_“Hah! Izumo is neutral– there will be no battle. And if there is a fight, I’ll win it,” he assured with a scoff. Truthfully, he was a little nervous, but as much as he wanted to ask for details, he knew better than to play right into Orochi’s hands._

_“Your stubbornness knows no bounds.” She frowned, shaking her head. “Which is why I’m coming with you. Don’t try to stop me; Lady Mikoto’s already given me her permission.”_

_“My stubbornness? Hmph, do as you like, I know you just want to tag along for the Izumite baths,” he relented with a roll of his eyes._

_“...If all goes well, then I suppose I could enjoy the local wonders of Izumo,” Orochi finally admitted, lips quirking into a coy smile._

_Yeah, it was a scam._

  

 

It wasn’t a scam.

They arrived several days later, worn and tired by the long march from Shirasagi to Izumo. Despite his earlier bluster, paranoia eventually won out, and he’d been keeping careful watch throughout the trip. He hadn’t gotten much sleep as a result, but that wasn’t anything new.

Off to the side, he noticed Orochi sandwiched between his retainers, whispering to them conspiratorily. Hinata was strangely quiet, and Oboro kept sneaking nervous glances at Takumi. Though Takumi was naturally suspicious, he wrote it off as Orochi being Orochi. Still, he could make out snippets of their conversation.

“Are you certain?” This came from Oboro, who once again looked in Takumi’s direction. Takumi looked away just in time, pretending as though he were in deep thought.

“Positive,” Orochi affirmed, voice quietened to a murmur that Takumi had to strain to hear. “If there’s an opportunity, you must take it.”

Takumi was just about to interject (and put an end to Orochi’s blatant meddling), but was distracted by a dark mass off in the distance. Squinting, he stopped abruptly, grip on the Fujin Yumi tightening in realization. Hordes upon hordes of Faceless were steadily streaming out from Izumo and directly towards them. There was a ripple of unrest throughout the troops, but Takumi was too shocked to quell it. Almost guiltily, he glanced at Orochi, who was busy sorting through her scrolls with a look of grim determination. Hinata and Oboro quickly took their places by his sides, readying their weapons defensively.

“It’s clear to me that the Nohrians have seized the neutral state of Izumo for themselves,” Takumi began awkwardly, unsure how to address his troops. “The greed of Nohr knows no bounds. As Hoshidans, allies and friends of Izumo, we cannot allow a slight like this to pass. Not after Cheve. We will fight, and we will win,” Takumi finished rather plainly, heart beating almost as loudly as the rallying cheer of the soldiers. He eyed them critically. Though admittedly small in numbers, they comprised of a fine group of spear and sword masters, all skilled by their own right.

In that moment, Takumi was grateful for Orochi’s foresight and presence here; Faceless were physically tough, but had a crippling weakness to magic. As the royal diviner of Hoshido, Orochi would find the coming battle to be a breeze. Still, her words from earlier echoed in Takumi’s mind. _“A terrible fate will befall you if you go to Izumo”._

“We will win,” he quietly repeated to himself, earning him a hearty slap on the back from Hinata. Takumi let out a small wheeze of surprise, coughing loudly in an attempt to cover it up.

“Of course!” Hinata agreed, returning his lord’s glare with a somewhat goofy grin of his own. “No need to worry Lord Takumi, we got your back!”

“They don’t stand a chance,” Oboro sneered in agreement, eyes cold like the steel of her naginata. 

At his retainer’s words, Takumi felt a surge of much-needed confidence. He could win this– no, he _would_ win this. He’d prove Orochi wrong. 

 

 

At first, it really did seem like they were winning. They teared through the first wave of Faceless with ease, and Takumi couldn’t help but feel proud of his men. Despite the fact that their mission was supposed to be an over-glorified trip to the Izumite bathhouses, they fought against the Faceless bravely. They did not falter, despite the seemingly never ending hordes of Faceless.

Takumi himself had done the best he could, shooting arrow after arrow until his arms strained from the effort. Oboro and Hinata had backed him up, forming a defensive wall to prevent the Faceless from getting too close. When they inevitably did, the sudden shift in range made it impossible to shoot properly. He ended up having to forgo the Fujin Yumi for Hinata’s spare katana, and though he was competent enough, it was far from his preferred weapon of choice. It was messy (Oboro would have a fit at the state of his clothes), and his reflexes were put to the test every time he narrowly dodged a shackled fist, but soon enough he lost himself to the heat of the battle.

Takumi stubbornly ignored his fatigue, but after the third wave his men began to visibly tire, and by the fourth it was clear they had to retreat. Though part of him refused to back down– couldn’t bear the shame of running back to Hoshido with his tail between his legs– he knew this was a battle he could not win.

Orochi had been right about everything, Takumi realized bitterly, recalling how blatantly he’d dismissed the diviner’s warnings.

No more. He would order a retreat and save his remaining men’s lives. Just as he was about to call out to them, Oboro’s frantic shout broke through his concentration.

“LORD TAKUMI, WATCH OUT–!”

It was too late– another warning he’d thoughtlessly ignored. Pain slammed him, and Takumi found himself blown back by the sheer force of the Faceless gauntlet that had hit him. Distantly, he heard a crack, and knew instinctively from the pain in his chest that it was a rib. Still, he tried to get up, only to collapse back down. His vision blurred at the edges, the noises of battle slowly fading into something soft and muted.

Then, it was silent.

 

 

Takumi woke to worried murmurs and dim moonlight filtered through ornate Izumite screens. Pain stabbed at his chest, and it was with gritted teeth that he remembered what had happened. When he tried to move, he found that he couldn’t– both his wrists and ankles were bound together tight, tied with a crude, chafing rope. He struggled anyway, and despite the sharp protest from his ribs, managed to maneuver himself into a more dignified sitting position.

“Milord?” Orochi whispered, startling Takumi from his efforts. She was slumped against a nearby wall looking bruised, battered, and overall worse for wear. “My apologies… I’m so sorry. I’d foreseen all this this, I should’ve–”

“No,” Takumi interrupted quietly, unable to meet Orochi’s concerned gaze. “It’s my fault. If I’d listened, we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“It was inevitable, milord. If not in Izumo, then perhaps Mokushu or Nestra or wherever else Lord Ryoma would next send you. Fate is tricky, but at least in this branch you are alive, and you have Orochi to guide you,” she reassured, winking with as much cheer as she could muster.

“Speaking of tricky, these Nohrian knots sure are annoying!” piped an annoyingly cheerful voice, interrupting the otherwise heavy atmosphere.

It came from a regal-looking man with long hair as pale as his skin, draped in fluttering Onmyoji robes. He sat a slight distance away near the remaining few soldiers. Takumi easily recognized his own men, similarly tied up and crowded together amongst unfamiliar (presumably Izumite) faces. Palace guards, he surmised after a quick look at the extravagant room they were in.

“We have been trying to undo them for _days_. I can’t even begin to imagine the state my hair is in, though if it’s anything like yours, I think I might faint–” the man continued to chatter, before Takumi abruptly cut him off.

“Excuse me, but who are you?” he asked, a little more sharply than intended.

“Archduke Izana, direct descendant of the Gods, voted best hair in Izumo for five years running– that whole shebang!” he answered with a good-natured grin.

“...Apologies, Archduke Izana.” Takumi managed, still entirely shocked by the strange turn of events.

“Direct descendant of the Gods,” Orochi echoed, awe lacing her tone. “Tell me, is it true that the Gods commune the future to you?”

“Oh, thanks for the reminder! I actually have a message from them!” Izana exclaimed. He turned to Takumi, an oddly serious expression on his face. “You’ll be fine– just don’t let them know you’re Prince Takumi, mkay?”

“How did you–” Just as Takumi was about to question him further, the screen door harshly slammed open as Nohrian troops filed in one by one. The last to enter was a small, wrinkly-looking jester. He walked into the room with an air of regality, bulging eyes roving the room until they landed directly on Orochi. They lit up in recognition, lips curled into a ugly smirk.

“Oho, and what’s Queen Mikoto’s retainer doing all the way out here?” he crooned, voice shrill and decidedly unpleasant.

Orochi glared in response, but otherwise kept silent. Takumi himself was as at a loss for words, stunned by the sheer incompetency he was witnessing. They recognized _Orochi_ over him? Though slightly miffed, Takumi kept quiet, Izana’s strange message still fresh in his mind.

“Head diviner of Hoshido’s royal court, prized retainer to Queen Mikoto. Yes, you will make a fine hostage indeed,” he continued with a sneer, tipping her chin upward with a bony finger. His eyes landed shamelessly below her face, and Takumi bristled in anger.

Orochi sneered back in response before promptly spitting on the jester’s face. It landed directly in his eye, and as he sputtered and cupped his eye in pain, Takumi had never been more proud of Orochi.

“Y-You stupid bitch!” he shrieked, moving to hit her. Before he had the chance, Takumi sprung into action, headbutting him in the face.

“Don’t touch her, you filthy Nohrian scum,” he snapped, shifting protectively towards her. In an instant he was flanked by Nohrian troops, ribs aching as he was kicked down and forced to kneel.

“Who. Are. You,” the man ground out, and to Takumi’s satisfaction, the beginnings of a bruise began to darken his chin.

“I am Tak–” Out of the corner of his eye, Takumi noticed Izana shaking his head furiously. “–eshi. Takeshi, commander of this army,” he hastily added. There was a small murmur of confusion from his own men, but the man took no notice, too busy seething with rage.

“I should have you executed, no, tortured for daring to lay a hand on me–”

“And who are you supposed to be? A clown?” Takumi shot back, unable to resist another jab. To his side, Orochi snorted, barely able to contain her laughter.

“I– you– how dare you! I am Zola, esteemed mage of Nohr, and for that you will pay,” Zola threatened, taking a visible moment to calm himself. He then turned to address the Nohrian soldiers, regaining a bit of his earlier smugness.

“Take them both. We’ll keep the retainer as a hostage, and gift the brat to _him_ ,” he ordered, and at his words they were both roughly hauled up, Nohrians flanking their sides. Zola walked towards Takumi, smirking arrogantly.

“What a shame you won’t be put down with the rest of your men, _commander_ ,” Zola hissed, revelling in the look of horror that dawned on Takumi’s face. “But no, that’s too kind a mercy. Crown Prince Leo will love breaking you.”

Takumi was too numb to respond, turning back to look at the men he’d condemned. It felt as though they were already ghosts, and he knew with a bleak certainty that this moment would haunt him for the rest of his life.

As they left, Takumi barely registered Izana winking, as though to say, ‘Good job!’ 

 

 

“Where are Hinata and Oboro?” Takumi asked suddenly, eyes wide and breath a little too short to be considered steady. Orochi looked up from the crate that she’d settled against, startled. They’d been unceremoniously dumped into one of the army’s supply wagons after Izumo, and were currently being carted off towards Nohr.

“They weren’t captured,” Orochi immediately tried to reassure, but Takumi wasn’t in the mood for false hope.

“So they were killed in battle,” Takumi concluded. He wasn’t sure what was worse: dying to the Faceless, or to the equally vile Nohrians.

“No, I’m saying they must have escaped. Have you so little faith in your retainers?” Orochi countered with a raise of her brow.

Takumi tried to imagine it– he really did– that they had done the smart thing and ran away when they could. That they went back to Hoshido and called for reinforcements. That they were safe.

But he knew them– his goofy, idiotic, and incredibly devoted retainers– and he knew without a doubt that they would not leave him. That they would protect their useless, unconscious lord to the bitter end, because they were brave and strong and too loyal for their own damn good.

“I got them killed,” he realized belatedly, overwhelmed by guilt. It was difficult to speak, much less breathe, but he had to get the words out. “I got everyone killed. You even warned me– you told me specifically not to go, and I didn’t listen. I went and got everyone killed. Everyone but me,” he finished breathlessly, voice tinged with hysteria.

The ‘I should’ve died with them’ went unsaid, but stifled the atmosphere all the same.

“Lord Takumi, calm down! We went over this already,” Orochi scolded, reminiscent of when she used to babysit him. “Look, I’m here, aren’t I? And as for Oboro and Hinata, before the battle I warned them to escape if given the chance, remember?”

Takumi shook his head, feeling dizzy from the gesture. “Stop...you don’t have to lie to make me feel better. You were encouraging Oboro to confess to me, right?”

Orochi gaped, eyes wide with shock, and that was all the evidence Takumi needed.

“Hinata was quiet. Hinata’s never quiet unless he’s upset,” Takumi explained shakily, trying to steady his breathing. “He has...had the biggest crush on Oboro.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just...” For a moment it looked as if she wanted to say something, but instead thought better of it.

“No, it’s okay. Sorry for...this,” he said, gesturing to himself. “Just...give me a minute, please,” he managed to choke out.

Orochi simply nodded in response, turning away to give him some semblance of privacy.

Several minutes passed before Takumi felt in control of himself. He felt vaguely sick, though he wasn’t sure if it was from shame or genuine nausea. Either way, it took him even longer to muster up the nerve to talk.

“Orochi?” he called out tentatively. At her name, Orochi shifted towards him, concern in her eyes.

“Are you feeling better, Lord Takumi?” Orochi asked, and at his nod, hesitantly inched closer. She ended up next to him, shoulder-to-shoulder and leaning against him. It was...nice, and to Orochi’s credit, she didn’t comment any further about earlier. Instead she propped her chin against her still-bound hands, a faraway look in her eyes.

“What are we to do?” Orochi sighed heavily. “I can’t get a clear vision...the future– it’s all so hazy.”

“I think I can guess. You’re a hostage, so they’ll have to notify Hoshido that they have you. They’re trying to instigate a war– that was the whole point of Izumo,” Takumi reasoned.

“Lady Mikoto would never start a war over me. I wouldn’t want her to,” Orochi said firmly, though there was a hint of fear in her tone. “I’m worthless as a hostage. It’s likely I’ll be killed once they realize this.”

“Lord Takumi,” she suddenly began, eyes fierce like a light not quite snuffed out. “If I don’t make it, I need you to tell her– Kagero– that I love her. And that I’m sorry for losing the fortune-telling cards.”

“O-of course,” Takumi agreed easily, surprised to see the normally unflappable diviner so flustered. “But what makes you so sure I’ll be alive anyway?”

“Do you remember what the Archduke said?” she asked him.

“Don’t let them know I’m a prince?” he answered, though it came out as more of a question.

“No before that– that you’ll be fine. And you will, I’m sure of it,” she said with such sincerity that Takumi, for all his fears and doubts, allowed himself to hope. “It’s okay if you don’t take my word for it– but at least believe in the Archduke’s.”

“Thanks Orochi...but you know, you will too. I’ll make sure of it. So no dying on me before you confess to Kagero yourself, okay?” he said firmly, nudging her shoulder.

“I– yes! Yes, of course!” Orochi agreed, nodding as she laughed. “You’re right Lord Takumi,” she beamed, so bright that it reminded him of the way his retainers used to look at him.

Takumi tried very hard to pretend that the ache in his chest came from his ribs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gosh, I hope you liked it… I promise leo will show up next chapter! anyway, kudos/comments are The Best ™ and you would be The Best ™ by proxy, so ;3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternatively titled: takumi ignores good advice pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gosh this thing is already at 100+ kudos?? you guys are amazing <3 big apologies for the delay (I swear I really did try writing this asap, but life got in the way and that kinda fell through...), but next chapter should def be up soon-ish? maybe?? gosh I don’t mean to sound so flaky :’) 
> 
> anyway!! I hope you enjoy the chapter :^)

After enduring the long and uncomfortable ride to Nohr, they arrived with little fanfare. Windmire was just as gloomy as Takumi had imagined, though he didn’t get to see much of it as they were led through the looming gates of Castle Krakenburg.

It was there that, without so much as a goodbye, Takumi was separated from Orochi.  
  
He tried his best not to panic, though he couldn’t help but freeze when the two guards assigned to him split away from the main procession. He managed to exchange a panicked glance with Orochi before he was roughly shoved into the opposite corridor. His knees buckled slightly, and he wondered distantly if this would be the last time he saw her.

 _‘No’_ , came the immediate, heated refusal. His bound hands clenched tight against his palms, leaving angry red indents against his skin. They would go home together- he refused to leave without her. But first, they needed a plan. 

Orochi was a hostage, so she’d presumably be locked up somewhere. His first priority would be to find out where, and his second would be to plan an escape route.

As he was led further into the castle, Takumi did his best to memorize the layout. That proved to be easier said than done; Castle Krakenburgh was like a labyrinth, and the dark halls soon began to blend together. Regardless, Takumi stubbornly continued, eyes narrowed in frustration.  

“HALT, fellow protectors of Nohr! Tell me, is that the rumored prisoner from Hoshido?” a loud voice called from up ahead, startling Takumi from his thoughts. The two guards stopped abruptly, eyeing each other in what looked to be a silent debate. Finally, one of them sighed and answered, tone laced with reluctance.

“Ah–yes. We’re taking him to the Prince.”

The voice, now closer, belonged to a strangely dressed man. A mage, Takumi assumed, drawing similarities from Zola’s outfit. Was this the standard for Nohrian mages? It was surprisingly… revealing, Takumi decided, pointedly not looking at the man’s chest.

“The work of fate is at hand–I, too, was on my way to Lord Leo. I can escort him–but fear not! My eyes, keened and sharpened by the darkness in which I dwell will not rest. They will be like blades, trained on my target. There will be no room for escape.” The man assured, flashing a confident smirk.

 Takumi blinked incredulously, having barely gotten the gist of what he had said. The guards, on the other hand, took longer. Once they understood, they nodded, and Takumi was roughly shoved forward. He stumbled, but immediately shrugged off the steadying hand on his shoulder.

“My name is Odin Dark, a blighted warrior of the shadows. I’m also Lord Leo’s retainer,” the man introduced, leading Takumi deeper into the castle. True to his word, he didn’t take his eyes off Takumi, and instead walked only slightly ahead of him, gesturing animatedly. “And what shall I call you?”

“...Takeshi,” Takumi answered after a moment, unsure of what to make of Odin. He seemed almost painfully sincere, if a bit overenthusiastic. It was almost disarming how much he reminded Takumi of Hinata. 

“A fine name indeed,” he said with an approving nod. “Now listen close, Takeshi, as I impart to you a wisdom that will quell your troubled soul. My Lord is a good man, and will treat you fairly. You are a prisoner, but he does not keep slaves; perhaps he will even let you go out of spite.  
  
“Spite?” Takumi asked with a raised brow, though inwardly he was reeling from the information.   
  
“Oh, he really doesn’t like Zola,” Odin explained cheerfully, clapping Takumi’s shoulder. But then he paused, expression quickly shifting to pensive.

“I must warn you however, in the occasion it’s brought up, to silence yourself regarding…” Odin trailed off hesitantly. 

“Regarding?” Takumi prodded. 

“Cheve,” Odin whispered, looking around nervously as though he’d just sworn.

Cheve. All at once, Takumi felt the familiar hot rush of anger. Shortly after the birth of Princess Elise, King Garon had passed away. There had been rumors of foul play, but the King had been well-liked and old enough for his death to be considered natural. In the wake of his death, his royal advisor Iago acted as Regent until the previous crown prince came of age.

That had never happened, considering Prince Xander had been killed after murdering King Sumeragi on what was meant to be a peaceful negotiation in Cheve.

For the rest of the walk, it was quiet. Takumi stayed silent for the most part, aside from humoring Odin’s attempts at small talk (“Be honest, which name best embodies the darkness befitting this tome of mine: Sanguine Spiller or Stygian Void of the Abyss?” “Neither.”).

Finally, Odin stopped abruptly, fiddling with the clasp of an ornate-looking door. “Alright–prepare yourself, for I am about to unleash upon you a darkness that rivals my own.” And with that final warning, he opened the door with a dramatic _swoosh_. 

The room itself appeared to be a bed chamber– though from the sheer amount of books scattered about it could’ve just as easily passed for a library. It was certainly spacious enough, though the towering stacks of books gave it a cluttered, messy appearance.

Near the study desk sat a figure that Takumi easily assumed to be Prince Leo. He practically radiated a smug arrogance from where he sat, quill elegantly poised mid-writing. After a deliberate pause, he looked up, umber eyes like gems against the dim of the candlelight. When his gaze flickered to Takumi, he stared long and hard, piercing in a way that had Takumi struggling not to look away. Instead, Takumi met his eyes with a glare of his own, trying to convey every bit of hatred he felt for Nohr.

“Odin,” he acknowledged with a slight nod, eyes never leaving Takumi. “So this is the gift Zola has so graciously given me.” He sneered, voice dripping with sarcasm.

He stood then, boots clicking ominously as he stalked over to Takumi. Irritatingly, he was taller than Takumi, and used it to his advantage as he loomed over him. However instead of intimidating Takumi, it only served to annoy him further.

“Admiring the view?” Takumi asked, tone acrid.  
  
“Hardly–you look filthy, though I suppose that’s a trait all Hoshidans share,” Leo replied smoothly, tone derisive.

“And you’re literal scum, though I suppose that’s a trait all Nohrians–”

“ANYWAY,” Odin loudly cut in, looking distinctly uncomfortable with the conversation. “Milord, this is Takeshi. Takeshi, this is _Prince_ Leo.” He introduced, shooting Takumi a look. Takumi ignored it, too busy in his stare-off with said Prince.

“A pleasure to meet you, Takeshi.” Leo said, tone insincere. Takumi held back a wince at how horribly he’d mispronounced the name. Instead of the relatively simple pronunciation, he had somehow butchered it into _Takeeshy_ , of all things.

He did wince when Leo brought his hand close to his face, grabbing a lock of Takumi’s hair. He eyed it speculatively before Takumi jerked away, eyes wide with shock. What was that?

There was a split-second where Leo looked genuinely surprised by his own actions, but that quickly fell away into revulsion. He took a step back, mouth twisting into a scowl.

“Disgusting,” he declared, leaving Takumi sputtering for a response. 

But then, Takumi remembered his earlier conversation with Odin. Despite his warning, temptation spurred Takumi on. Holding up his bound-hands for emphasis, he sighed exaggeratedly. “You know, you were right. Hoshidans are dirty, what with our hands stained with your dead brother’s blood.”

'That should shut him up', Takumi thought to himself spitefully.

And it did. The room was deathly quiet, and any smugness Takumi felt instantly drained away when he saw Leo’s expression. It was murderous, and it was with a grim awareness that Takumi realized he’d crossed a line.

“Odin, fetch Niles. Tell him to bring staves,” Leo ordered, voice clipped and to the point.

Odin wavered, looking back and forth between the two. “Perhaps I could send for Lady Elise instead? Niles barely knows how to use staves…oh,” he trailed off in realization. With a reluctant nod, he left, and the door ominously closed in on them. 

“Kneel,” he commanded, grabbing two tomes from a nearby pile of books.

“No–” Before Takumi could finish the rest of his refusal, he was kicked sharply in the ribs. He let out a pained hiss as he crumpled onto the floor, gritting his teeth in humiliation.

“You talk far too much for someone of your situation. _Silence_ ,” He intoned, the tome in his hand glowing briefly. Takumi felt his throat constrict with magic- it was frigid and suffocating and for a moment he felt as though he was drowning. When he made to speak, the only sound he could manage was a surprised exhale.

“You would be dead where you stood if not for the fact that I intend to derive every bit of satisfaction in destroying that misplaced pride of yours,” Leo mused, setting aside the first tome and idly flipping through the second. “‘Servant’ has a nice ring to it, though you certainly need to work on your manners. I suppose I’ll have to educate you. Let this be a lesson in humility: _never insult Xander_.”

And before Takumi could even process what had happened, a horrible pain shot through his chest. It hurt to breathe, every shuddering gasp felt like fire to his lungs. Flecks of blood escaped with each rattling cough. Black spots increased everytime he blinked, threatening to overwhelm him.

The last thing he saw were tree branches slowly receding from his chest.

  
  


Takumi woke with a jolt, disorientation quickly fading into panic. He winced at the movement, tentatively touching his chest. The skin was tender, but there was a distinct lack of gaping holes. Confused, he stared at the sterile white of the ceiling for answers, only to realize he was in an infirmary.

“Finally awake?” a voice drawled.

Takumi startled at the noise, instantly wary. The source of it came from a roguish-looking man, snow-white hair a stark contrast to the black of his eyepatch. A bland-looking festal was strapped to his belt. 

“Are you...Niles?” Takumi guessed, just barely remembering the earlier conversation between Leo and Odin. 

“Bingo,” the man confirmed with a smirk. “And you’re Takeshi…how exotic.” His single eye roved over Takumi, smirk curling even further. 

Takumi scowled at the comment, refusing to respond. With all the trouble his mouth had landed him in, he didn’t dare risk it. Instead, he made to sit up from the bed, teeth gritted in pain.

“Lord Leo did a number on you,” Niles noted unsympathetically, “Seven puncture wounds, to be exact. I would know, considering I had to heal you.”

“...Thanks.” Takumi said as he rubbed at wrists. The rope binding them together had finally been cut off, but the skin was still incredibly raw.

Niles shrugged in response. “Can you stand? I imagine you’ll want to bathe before tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Takumi echoed, already dreading the answer. Still, he slowly stood, knees wobbling only slightly before he righted himself.

“Oh, you don’t know?” Niles asked, taking obvious delight in the fact. “Tomorrow you start work in the castle.”

  
  


The bathroom door shuts, and Takumi finds himself alone for the first time in weeks. It gives him time to think- but as he carefully strips himself from the clothes Oboro had hand-sewn for him, he realizes what a bad idea that is.

So instead he distracts himself. He grits his teeth and lowers himself into the water, ribs only partially healed and wounds still freshly scabbed. He does not think of the scars he’ll get, and how if it were Sakura that had healed him there wouldn’t have been a trace of the wound. He scrubs himself of the dirt and blood and does not think of how strange it is without Hinata there to wash his back. 

He pulls the drain and focuses on the dirtied water swirling away. He tries to will his feelings to do the same, to let him maintain _some_ semblance of control, and he pretends it works.

He closes his eyes and pretends he does not see Orochi’s distant image, the bravery in her steps as she was marched off into the unknown.

He does not think of his own cowardice. Does not admit to his failures, does not dare remember the horror when it all came crashing down. 

He especially does not think about Leo, standing tall and regal with his indecipherable gaze. He does not think of the way he crumpled from the kick- how he laid kneeling on the floor unable to shout. The suffocating chill of his magic, wrapping itself around his throat, leaving him unable to so much as wheeze. The sharpness of the branches as they pierced through skin. The fear that even now leaves him paralyzed.   
  
He sits there like that, not thinking of tomorrow, and does not move for a long, long while.  
  
It doesn't work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cries i’m so sorry for the wait… I just really, really underestimated college apps :’) still, thank you so much for being so patient with me– all your support was a big motivation to get this done! I really hope you enjoy this chapter :)

“...And over there are the kitchens. I’d give you a tour, but Jakob personally banned me from entering,” Felicia explained sheepishly, pointing at said room as they walked by.

“Banned?” Takumi asked, carrying a large hamper of laundry as the bubbly maid showed him to his duties. True to his word, Leo had already begun in his efforts to humiliate him, and the better part of his morning was spent assisting Felicia with small errands. It was degrading work, but Takumi grit his teeth and bore with it. It was better than being locked up– at least like this he could scout out escape routes and find where they were keeping Orochi.

“Hehe… I’m not the best with plates,“ Felicia admitted sheepishly. Takumi believed her–in the few hours he’d known her, she’d already tripped over herself a handful of times.

“Oh! By the way, did you need any help with that?” she said, pointing to the large stack of laundry Takumi was carrying. 

“No! I mean, it’s okay,” Takumi quickly declined, wanting to keep the laundry clean and away from the floor.

“Are you sure? You look a little pale…” Felicia noted, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“I’m alright.” Takumi lied, shooting her a strained smile. Adjusting his grip on the hamper, he held back a wince. Niles had done a half-hearted job; the wound was barely-patched together, and Takumi worried it would reopen if he so much as breathed too hard.

His thoughts trailed off to Sakura, and how much better of a job she’d have done. She’d always done her very best, always pushing herself for her patients. _Sometimes too much_ , Takumi thought with a twinge of worry. He wondered how she was doing–if news of Izumo had already reached Shirasagi. They must think he’s dead–

With a shake of his head, he forced all thoughts of Hoshido to the very back of his mind. He couldn’t afford to be distracted–not now.

“Alrighty then.” Felicia relented, tone doubtful. “Further past that hall is the laundry room and... oh, it’s Odin!”

Takumi turned to see the distant but easily recognizable figure approach them, waving excitedly.

“Greetings Scatterwhizzits, Takeshi.” Odin greeted cheerfully, “Do you mind if I speak to Takeshi for a moment? It is a matter of utmost importance, the very fate of the world hanging–”

“Yes, yes, that’s fine.” Felicia interrupted with a good-natured roll of her eyes. She grabbed the hamper from Takumi with surprising ease, casually resting it against her hip. “I’ll go on ahead with this load then. Meet me in the laundry room when you’re done Takeshi.”

With a smile she walked off, only stumbling once in her exit.

“Scatterwhizzits?” Takumi asked, raising a questioning brow. 

Odin nodded enthusiastically. “A fine name, is it not?”

After a moment, Takumi nodded. “It does fit.”

Odin preened at the comment, only to suddenly wilt, hanging his head down. “But that’s not what I had to say. Takeshi...I must apologize to you. What happened yesterday should never have happened, and I regret leaving the room. It was not right.”

Takumi was startled by the sincerity of the apology, nevermind the fact that Odin was _apologizing_. Takumi knew he had only himself to blame for what had happened, especially since he’d deliberately ignored the retainer’s advice.

Still, Takumi warmed at the apology. “You’re a good man Odin.”

“No!” Odin cried out, splaying his hands over his face. “I absolutely _must_ atone for my sins–my besmirched honor rests upon it. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

Takumi made to wave away the offer, but before he could an idea struck. “Well…there is something.”

“What is it?” Odin asked eagerly.

It was risky, but if he played his cards right… With a deliberate sigh, he shook his head. “No, I couldn’t ask it of you.”

“No, do not hold back Takeshi! What is it that I need to do–an exorcism of ancient spirits? Or perhaps the retrieval of a lost artifact guarded by a legendary beast? I know a spell that cures–”

Takumi blinked in surprise. “Ah, no.”

He continued, choosing his words carefully. “I’m not the only prisoner from Hoshido. My friend Orochi was also captured, but I don’t know where they’re keeping her. I would feel better, knowing where.”

Odin looked crestfallen. “I...I’m sorry Takeshi, I can’t tell you where–”

Takumi had expected as much– had counted on it even. It would make his next request sound more reasonable.

“Then can you relay a message to her?” Takumi persisted. “I need to know if she’s okay.”

After a moment of hesitation, Odin nodded, eyebrows set in furrowed lines. “I’ll see what I can do.” He assured, looking slightly uncomfortable.

“Thank you.” Takumi said, relief evident in his tone. “Please let her know that I’m alright, and that I intend to keep my promise.” 

Odin tipped his head in acknowledgement, rocking on his heels and pivoting back to the direction he had come from. “Ahem, with that matter settled, I shall depart back into the shadows. Good afternoon, Takeshi.” And with surprisingly little fanfare, he walked away with a casual wave.

Takumi watched him leave, unable to believe his luck. He felt a twinge of guilt for using Odin, but getting into contact with Orochi was priority. Her position as a hostage was precarious–when negotiations with Hoshido soured, Nohr would realize this and...Takumi had to get them out before that. He had maybe two months at best; he couldn’t afford to waste any time. In that moment, he was thankful that Odin had left the room. It had almost made the pain and humiliation of the incident worth it.

No, it _was_ worth it. If that’s what it took to escape, Takumi would bear with it as many times as it took.

“For Hoshido,” Takumi whispered, drawing strength from the phrase his brother used so often. When Ryoma said it, he always sounded so brave and strong. It was reassuring. But Takumi wasn’t like Ryoma, and the words fell flat in the empty corridor.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hm, and next up on the list is tidying Lord Leo’s room. It seems he personally requested it,” Felicia noted, humming curiously. Takumi tensed, but otherwise kept quiet, dread pooling in his stomach. Memories of the night before flashed before him; he never wanted to see that room again. 

“It’s strange; Prince Leo normally doesn’t have anyone touch his room. He says there’s an order behind the mess,” Felicia continued, balancing the bucket of water and rag in one hand as she opened the door with the other. “Also because one time I tripped over a stack of books and–oh my!”

Felicia gasped. Startled, Takumi turned to look at the room. Nothing stood out, and aside from the absurd amount of books in the room… oh.

There was a large, dried pool of blood where he’d been standing the night before. He stared at the spot for a moment, horrified by the sheer size of it– he hadn’t realized how much he’d bled.

“Goodness…” Felicia trailed off, setting the bucket down and pushing up her sleeves. She walked into the room decisively, inspecting the room with an air of determination. “This won’t do at all. Takeshi, can you help me roll up this rug? The edge of it got caught in the splatter.

“...Takeshi? Are you alright?” Felicia asked, concerned by his lack of response. 

“Yeah,” Takumi said after a moment, unable to meet her questioning gaze. Instead, his eyes flickered over to the stain, feeling vaguely nauseous. He tried to reign back the disgust in his tone. “How could he even have slept in this room?” 

“Oh, I don’t think he did. Lord Leo hardly sleeps, and when he does, it’s usually in the library, head buried in a book,” Felicia explained, having already rolled up the rug on her own. Hefting it against her side, she fought to keep her balance. “I’ll go see if I can salvage this with a good wash. Will you be alright taking over from here?”

Takumi nodded, not quite trusting his voice. Felicia’s calm, almost desensitized approach to the bloodstains unsettled him. He wondered if this sort of thing happened often, so much that even the castle servants had stopped questioning it.

‘Probably,’ Takumi thought to himself grimly, ‘This is Nohr, where they make you clean your own bloodstains.’

With one last worried glance, Felicia left the room. The door closed with a quiet creak, leaving Takumi alone in the Prince’s room. As uneasy as he was, he refused to waste the opportunity to search the room for all it was worth: castle layouts, where hostages were kept, plans against Hoshido...there had to be something. He surveyed the room, pointedly avoiding the bloodstains. His gaze fell to the cluttered desk–a good place to start.

Carefully, he maneuvered his way through the precarious stacks of books. When he reached the desk, he gave the papers a cursory glance, nothing really catching his eye. He then opened the drawer and noticed an open envelope. Curious, he removed the letter from it, noting its weathered appearance. It looked as if it had been read over many times.

_Dear Leo,_

_I would like to begin with how proud I am to call you my brother. It is my hope that one day you will see yourself with the same pride I hold in you. You have always been incredibly bright and capable, and seeing you grow into your role as Prince of Nohr has been an honor. But soon, you will have to bear the weight of the crown, because I know Camilla, and I know that she will refuse it. Do not resent her for this. If anything, I’d understand if you resented me, for entrusting you this heavy burden. If you’ll listen, I have a bit of advice for you:_

_Please rely on your siblings. Do not follow my example and shoulder everything by yourself. Camilla will always look out for you, and Elise (though she is so very young) adores you. We will always love and support you, Leo; never forget this._  

_Protect them for me. I will not say much on this in fear of this letter being intercepted, but be wary. Ever since father’s death, there has been something strange brewing in court. I have my suspicions, but nothing concrete. I hope it is nothing but paranoia, but nonetheless, I urge you to keep vigil._

_Know that my only regret is that I could not shield you from this any longer. I have no doubts that you will lead Nohr to success, but I pray that your reign is a long, happy one._

_Sincerely,_  
_Xander_

Takumi tucked the letter back into the envelope, stunned. He didn’t have much time to process what he’d just read, because as soon as he put the envelope back in its place, he heard quickly approaching footsteps. Takumi hastily made his way back to the center of the room, dipped the rag in water, and started to vigorously scrub the floor. 

It wasn’t a moment too soon. Except, instead of Felicia like Takumi had expected, it was Leo. He walked into the room with an air of regality and, infuriatingly enough, paid no mind to Takumi. He went over to his desk, pausing. It set Takumi on edge, though he knew he’d left everything how he’d found it. There was a rustle of papers, before he seemed to have found what he needed. 

He paused again, this time in front of Takumi. Against his better judgement, Takumi looked up, eyes narrowed in defiance. Leo quirked a brow in response, eyes trailing from the spot he’d been cleaning to the bloodstains further to the side. 

“You missed a spot,” he said, clearly amused. And then, as abruptly as he’d come, he walked out– not bothering to spare Takumi a glance.

Takumi glared at his retreating figure, and any sympathy he had felt shriveled up and died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’d love to hear your thoughts about this chapter! comments really do make my day :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so,,, it’s finally here :’) i’m really sorry about the wait everyone, but I have good news!! I’m not as busy as I was before, so I have a lot more time to write. I’m going to try (emphasis on try) to update every two weeks from now on. I’m really hesitant about giving myself a schedule because i’m the literal worst with following through, but I really want to try for you guys!! so... i’ll see you in two weeks (hopefully? maybe? tentatively?)

Takumi knows viscerally that he is going to die.

He doesn’t question it- only accepts the fear that crawls down his back and the dread that rises in its place, wrapping around his neck and choking him. There’s a scream in his throat, and it burns at his insides, wanting to claw its way out. It hurts to breathe, panic squeezing his heart tighter and tighter. The ropes binding his hands chafed, and he could only imagine how it would feel on his neck.

He sees the noose ahead, hanging low under a gnarled tree with scarcely any leaves. It’s a sickly taupe color, with branches spread in brittle, vein-like tendrils that look as though they’d snap at the slightest breeze. It’s there underneath the dead tree that Takumi sees his executioner. He’s twirling the length of the rope with his finger, looking utterly bored as he leans against the tree. When he spots Takumi, his expression brightens, and he waves him over.

Takumi follows as though in a trance, steps trembling but obedient. When he reaches the tree, Leo smiles at him, eyes bright. 

“Are you ready?”

 _For what?_ Takumi does not ask, for in his heart he knew. With his hands bound and chin high, he compliantly fits the curve of his neck to the noose.

“Penance,” Leo answers anyway, as though he had. He gestures to the crowd his execution has amassed, and Takumi flinches in recognition. The soldiers he’d condemned in Izumo watch him with husked, empty eyes. They are are silent in their judgement, gored by weapons and crusted in blood. Hinata and Oboro stand in the forefront, smiling at him so kindly that Takumi looks away, ashamed.

Leo places a hand on the back of his neck, making him jump. Belatedly, Takumi realizes he’s adjusting the noose, tightening it to fit snugly around his neck. His gaze is indecipherable, hands lingering around his neck before he finally pulls away.

Then, one hand gripping his tome and the other against the tree, his hands glow an ethereal light that engulfs the tree. Takumi watches as it grows, brimming with life as it stretches taller and taller. Takumi is lifted off his feet, hands immediately scrabbling against the noose and feet kicking wildly in the air. The rope burns, and he can’t scream, much less breathe. It’s too much for him, and he struggles against the noose’s hold, overwhelmed by the sudden desire to _live_.

And then, he falls limp.   
  
  
  
  
  
When Takumi wakes up, it’s to the prickling, phantom sensation of rope around his neck. He sits up, ignoring the nausea from the abrupt movement, and touches his neck with tentative, trembling hands. There’s no pain, no bruises- nothing save the solid, reassuring feel of his own clammy skin. Takumi breathes a sigh that rattles his core, closing his eyes and working to steady the erratic beat of his heart. 

By the time he manages to calm down, the dream is a distant, faded memory. Still, he doesn’t bother settling back in bed. Takumi knows with a weary resignation that he won’t be getting any sleep tonight.

A quick glance at his roommate, a servant by the name of Jakob, confirmed he was fast asleep. Carefully, Takumi slips out of the room, minimizing the creak of the door as best as he can.

The stone floor is cool against his bare feet, and Takumi quietly shivers at the foreign sensation. With a pang of longing he can’t quite quash, Takumi finds himself remembering the wooden floors of Shirasagi. When they were younger, Hinoka always used goad him into a game of tag, and they’d cause the biggest ruckus as they ran through the castle halls, giggling and tripping over themselves in a way that was unapologetically childish.

One time Takumi had been running away from Hinoka (who was unfairly nimble and quick on her feet, even back then), and with a surprised shriek, slipped and glided straight through a shoji panel. He hadn’t been injured, but he’d cried all the same, distraught at the thought of Mikoto’s disappointment. Hinoka had caught up, checked to make sure he was okay, and fumbled in her attempts to calm him down. 

“Everything will be all right!” she tried to soothe, but there was an awkward crack to her voice,  and her eyes darted back and forth between Takumi and the shoji screen in poorly-concealed panic. “I’ll take the blame, so you can stop crying now. Please?”

In the end, she didn’t need to. Mikoto had taken one look at the Takumi-sized hole, then back at their guilty expressions, and chuckled warmly at their antics. She’d scooped Takumi up into her comforting arms and wiped away the tear tracks on his cheeks.

“Just be careful next time, alright dear?” she chided gently, smoothing away his bangs and kissing his forehead. “These floors are deceptively slippery.”

And yet despite the number of times he’d tripped throughout the years, he’d never been injured. The worst had been a bruised elbow after a particularly nasty fall, but even that had faded quickly, healed away by a younger Sakura who’d just started practicing with festals.

For a moment, Takumi allows himself to cling to those memories, letting their warmth distract him from the cold floor he stands on. He wonders how much it would hurt if he fell here, on the rough, unforgiving stone. With a firm shake of his head, he move forward with decisive steps, deciding not to dwell on it any longer.

Instead, Takumi makes his way carefully through the castle, continuing from where he’d left off on the night before. He’s been scouting the area almost every night since he’d arrived, his nightmares waking him and his thoughts keeping him up and restless. For the most part, guards were stationed outside, and he had yet to encounter anyone awake at this hour. It was the perfect opportunity to scout the area and map out potential escape routes, one that Takumi took thorough advantage of. Though he has yet to find out where Orochi was being kept, Takumi consoles himself with the fact that he has a decent enough grasp of the castle’s layout to have an idea of where she _might_ be.

He’s in an unfamiliar part of the castle when his feelings of progress abruptly fly out the window, ducking behind a corner when he sees the soft glow of candlelight. He listens to the sound of approaching footsteps with growing trepidation, and when the noise stops at the junction between the halls, he doesn’t dare to breathe. 

There’s a moment of silence, and then-

“I know you’re there,” a familiar voice calls out, and Takumi’s heart stutters in recognition. “Show yourself.”

Takumi tries to discreetly inch away, but the noise gives him away. Leo turns the corner, a candle in hand, a stack of books in the other, and reveals Takumi from where he’s pressed against the walls.

“You,” Leo mutters, surprise colouring his words. “And what exactly are you sneaking around for?”

Aware of the compromising situation, Takumi settles for a half truth. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“You couldn’t sleep,” Leo repeats, sharpening the words with an accusing edge.  

“I get nightmares,” Takumi added defensively, before turning the question back at him. “What’s your excuse?”

“I don’t need an _excuse_ ,” Leo answers, indignant. “This is my castle and what I do at night is not for you to question.”

Leo’s grip on his books tightens almost imperceptibly, and the familiarity of the action startles Takumi. It reminds Takumi of himself and all the late nights he’d spent engrossed in a book. When his thoughts catch up to him and he realizes they share something in _common_ , he blanches.

If Leo notices the stricken look on Takumi’s face, he doesn’t bother to comment. Instead, his eyes narrow in on Takumi, gaze assessing. Then, seemingly come to a decision, he shoves the pile of books at him.

Takumi scrambles to hold them, and when the stack is secure and properly balanced in his arms, he directs a scathing glare at Leo. 

“Since you’re up, you might as well keep me entertained. Come,” Leo demands haughtily. Pivoting off into the opposite direction, he stalks off into the darkness, candlelight brightening his way. He doesn’t wait for Takumi to catch up, arrogant that he’d follow. After a moment, Takumi does, curiosity stronger than his indignation. 

It’s only a minute into walking that he does a double take. His steps falter, and he flushes at the implication behind Leo’s words.

 ‘I’m reading into it too much’, Takumi reasons, forcing himself to keep going ‘He probably just wanted to keep an eye on me.’

Still, he feels a surge of relief when they pass the prince’s chambers and continue down an unfamiliar hall. Leo finally stops at a large set of doors, a dim light illuminating under the cracks. He enters quickly, and Takumi has to stick his ankle through the door to keep it open. He awkwardly maneuvers his way in, hands occupied by the stack of books he was carrying.

When he finally sees the room in its entirety, he almost drops the books in shock. 

Before him is a library so large and grand that it puts Shirasagi’s to shame. And Takumi loves the Hoshido library- had spent most of his childhood amongst the tall shelves and seemingly endless rows of books. As he grew older, the books became familiar and the shelves easier to reach, but the library still never lost that initial wonder.

This library, however, was on an entirely different scale. There were multiple floors, with a grand staircase leading to an upstairs as thick with books as the ground level. Large, ornate shelves that dwarfed Takumi several times over stood spiralled around the room, with parallel rows jutting out on the opposing sides of the stairs. It’s absolutely massive, and Takumi felt overwhelmed by the sheer amount of _books_.

Leo observes Takumi’s reaction with a smirk, evidently pleased by his reaction. He leads him to a small alcove tucked in between the shelves, a bench on each side of its center table. There are books scattered everywhere, and with a dismissive flick of his wrist, Leo gestures for Takumi to set the stack he’s holding to the side. Leo takes a seat, and after a beat Takumi follows, sitting on the opposite side. He watches with growing curiosity as Leo begins to set up a foreign black and white game board. He arranges the pieces in a strange order in two opposite rows, and the setup reminds Takumi vaguely of shogi.  

“Are you familiar with chess?” Leo asks, though from the surety in his tone, it’s obvious he already knows the answer. 

“No,” Takumi admits reluctantly, annoyed at being one-upped. It was petty and inconsequential, but it bothered him all the same. 

“Chess is a game of wits and tactics. You have a limited amount of pieces with set movements, and one objective: eliminate the king,” he says, tapping on what was presumably the king piece. “You can learn a lot about a person by how they play the game.”

“And how do you play?” Takumi asks bluntly.

For a moment, Leo looks surprised by the question. His expression quickly smooths itself back into its carefully blank mask, and when he explains, there’s thoughtful quality to his words. “Chess is meant to simulate war. And with every war, there are casualties. Consequences that must be accepted and sacrifices that need to be made. I understand this. I don’t lose sight of the objective. I deliberate, I calculate, and I plot, but I never forget why I play. Every move I make is made in direct opposition of the king.

“The end justifies the means, after all,” Leo finishes, and with a vicious nudge of his fingers, the king toppled.  
  
  
  
  
  
They sat like that for who knows how long, with Leo teaching him the basics of chess. He was just as condescending as Takumi imagined, but to Takumi’s surprise, he was also a fairly good teacher. Takumi caught on quickly, and though he had lost all the games they’d played, he had a good grasp of its mechanics. It was different from shogi, but there were enough similarities that Takumi found himself enjoying it regardless.

After his fifth loss, he crossed his arms and grumbled. “Did you just call me over to stroke your ego?" 

Leo quirked a brow, and somehow throughout the night, his tone had gradually shifted from malicious to teasing. Takumi wasn’t sure he liked the change- it was a lot harder to hold his tongue whenever Leo would quip something snarky. Not that he held his tongue much around Leo, who had a penchant for bringing out the worst in Takumi.

“I am the best chess player in this castle,” Leo answered, as though he was stating a fact. And from what Takumi had witnessed of his chess skills, it probably was. “I simply got bored of playing against myself.”

“Do you often stay up this late?” Takumi asked, unimpressed.

“You’re awfully bold for a soldier,” Leo noted, startling Takumi. 

“A commander,” Takumi corrected after a moment, struggling to remember his cover story. 

Leo’s eyes narrowed at the half-answer, but he didn’t pursue it. “And to answer your question, yes, I do. I’m in the library most nights.”

Takumi was about to shrug it off, but Leo’s words had been deliberate and careful. “Was that an invitation?” He guessed haphazardly.

“Make of it what you will,” Leo answered crisply, before abruptly standing. He walks over to one of the windows and pulls back the heavy drapes that curtain it, revealing the rising light of dawn. Takumi should’ve been alarmed by how easily the time had passed, but he was too distracted by Leo. The light shone on him, brightening his features into something softer. “I am going to retire now.” 

Takumi moves to stand as well, hovering awkwardly by the table. “Goodnight.”

“Good morning,” Leo corrected, still managing to sound insufferably smug. “This was... interesting.”

It was, Takumi found himself agreeing, watching as Leo left the library. Though he hesitated to admit it, Takumi had had fun. It was such a stark contrast between his previous interactions, and left Takumi conflicted. He hated Leo, that much he was sure of. He couldn’t allow himself to forget that.

His gaze trailed to the stack of books on Leo’s table, noticing one that was half-opened. From the numerous scribbles and inkblots on the pages (Takumi wrinkled his nose at that), it looked as if Leo had been engrossed in it. In a fit of pettiness, he took the book with him, knowing all too well the annoyances of not being able to finish a book.  
  
“For Hoshido,” Takumi murmured solemnly, before breaking out into quiet laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, is anyone playing fe heroes? and if so, what’s your team? mine is Effie, Ryoma, Lilina, and Lissa (still desperately praying for a Takumi cries)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poetry is recited n horticulture is discussed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3 am n my flight is in a few hours but I made it!! I mean... ok, it's sorta within the range of two weeks?? Cries whatever, i'm proud of myself for actually posting (relatively) on time :')
> 
> shout out to my betas for editing this shit-fest b/c oooh boy this was a mess. still is, but at least it's halfway-decent so thank u fam u_u 
> 
> oh n also this thing is almost at 300 kudos??? wtf that was like my goal for this fic in it's entirety but we're only like 5 chapters in n i'm so overwhelmed by how many people like this?? like thank u guys so much I just feel so grateful n determined to continue producing content for u >:0 
> 
> so ya please enjoy, it's an odin chapter n those r always fun :^)

Takumi spends the rest of morning wondering if that strange, surreal night really happened. He’s still in disbelief over it, and if it weren’t for the fact that he had Leo’s book, Takumi would’ve chalked it all up as a fever dream.

Strengthening his resolve, Takumi does his best to stamp down that lingering curiosity and forget the deliberate, not-quite-invitation Leo had offered.

Distraction comes in the form of scowling, irritable Odin.

“Your friend is a vixen and I am the poor, hapless mouse caught in her greed,” He began, pointing an accusing finger at Takumi, who’d paused sorting the linens. “And you, Takeshi, are winds that led my scent to her. And like any predator, she can smell fear.”

Takumi set aside the laundry and opened his mouth to defend the diviner– only to think better of it.

“Yeah, that sounds like Orochi.” He acknowledged with a helpless shrug.

They shared a look of commiseration, and after a moment Odin slumps into himself, all the fight drained out of him.

“What exactly did she say…?” Takumi broached hesitantly, morbidly curious.

“That’s exactly the thing!” Odin exclaimed, startling Takumi with his outburst. “I have no idea. She has such a wicked way with words that by the time I realized it, it was too late. Next thing I know, I’m oath-bound into relaying a message back and reciting poetry. Well, the poetry part is alright, but it’s the principle of things. I’ve been... bamboozled! ‘Odin the Fool’, the bards will sing,” he lamented, burying his face in his hands with a groan.

“I...what?” Takumi tried to parse together, but his incredulity made it impossible not to gape. “Poetry?”

“Aye, though her tongue is in league with vipers, her poetry is… not bad,” Odin admitted begrudgingly. “She asked me to tell you that she’s fine and to stop fretting. She’s seen the future, and she needs you to trust her this time-”

Takumi winced, recognizing the jab for what it was.

“She also wanted me to recite a poem to you. She told me that you find great comfort in them,” Odin continued, completely missing the flash of confusion on Takumi’s face. “She made me practice to make sure I got it right, but it was no problem for Odin Dark, eloquence incarnate! Rest assured Takeshi, I will bring justice to these words...”

With a purposeful cough, Odin began with flourish.

“The full moon smiles coy  
Kiss gentle on the lilies  
That bloom through the night.”

Takumi’s immediate reaction was to bite down a scream. Of course Orochi would pull this on him. He understood the necessity behind the haiku–it was obviously a message. As bad as he felt for Odin, he was proud of Orochi and her machinations. The problem was, as clever and resourceful as Orochi was, she was tricky enough to understand on a normal day. But when she was actively trying to be subtle?

Needless to say, Takumi had no idea what she was trying to tell him.

“So, Takeshi,” Odin prompted eagerly. “What did you think of my rendition?”

“Oh. It was… really nice?” Takumi answered.

Odin beamed in response. “Of course, not only did I practice under Orochi’s strict command, but when I had the time I gazed at the mirror’s reflection and uttered those very same words to myself. I’m surprised the glass didn't shatter from the sheer intensity of it all.”

“That’s very… dedicated of you,” Takumi conceded, “Thank you for checking up on her for me. I know she told me not to worry but... do you think you could continue checking on her?” he asked, partly because he genuinely was concerned, but also because he wanted to continue communications with Orochi. With any luck, she’d send a clearer message.

Odin looked thoughtful for a moment, recognizing the seriousness in his tone. Then, to his surprise, he shook his head. “I’m sorry Takeshi, but I can’t. I don’t like this… I feel like I’m sneaking around Lord Leo’s back. If you can get his permission, I don’t mind.”

“Oh,” Takumi acknowledged, inwardly cursing. How was he supposed to do that? It seemed like such an impossible task, but Takumi knew he had to try. For Orochi, if anything.

“Apologies, Takeshi,” Odin said, genuinely remorseful. “But instead, perhaps I could beguile your ears with poems I myself have composed? Be warned, they are not for the faint of heart. My poems are of a more… darker flavor.”

“I…” Takumi trailed off, glancing at the piles of laundry he had to do. Then, at realizing how invested he was was in the laundry (Nohrian laundry, he realized in horror), he nodded defiantly. At the very least, it would be entertaining.

“Excellent! This first poem is titled: Hello Darkness My Old Friend...”

 

 

Takumi puzzled over the riddle throughout the day, growing more and more frustrated as time passed. He’d memorized it of course, but the more he went over the words, the more it felt as if they were taunting him. And considering it was by Orochi, they probably were.

It was evening by the time Takumi had finished his duties, and with nothing left to do, he went to the castle gardens for inspiration. Or, at least what patches of flora that could constitute as a garden. It was small and contained, about a fourth in size when compared to Hoshido’s royal gardens, with various trees and flowers encircling the area. It wasn’t elaborate by any means, and it was clear in the square patches of tilled soil that it was designed more for efficiency, if anything.

Takumi was just about to venture closer when he saw a figure kneeling by the dirt, evidently checking on the crops. Surprisingly, it wasn’t the mop of blond hair that cued Takumi in, but rather the book in Leo’s hand.

Leo spotted him before Takumi could even begin to form a question, his smirk more wry this time, “Lurking again? Pray tell Takeshi, what’s your excuse this time?”

“I wanted some fresh air,” Takumi answered, except there’s notably less bite to it. To make up for that, he frowned and crossed his arms expectantly. “I never took you for much of a gardener.”

“I suppose this could be misconstrued for horticulture,” Leo began imperiously, as though he hadn’t been caught examining dirt.

“Then what exactly is this?” He questioned, walking towards the scene. Upon closer inspection, Takumi recognized the book in Leo hands as the same, horrible tome that had almost killed him. Unconsciously, Takumi took a step back.

“You ask far too many questions for someone of your station,” Leo said with a deliberate sigh, but it was just a formality before he continued to explain, “This is a… pet project of mine. I use these plots to test soil quality.”

“That’s oddly specific,” Takumi commented, not quite able to keep the judgement out of his tone.

Leo narrowed his eyes, visibly annoyed. “It’s important work that only I can do.” He then motioned to his tome. “As you are well acquainted with, Brynhildr can accelerate the growth of trees.”

‘Well acquainted… that’s one way to put it,’ Takumi seethed, but he nodded tersely all the same.  
  
“It is also capable of growing other vegetation. Through testing, the effects of Brynhildr are long lasting, and the growth in these plants persists. But given the poor soil quality in Nohr, this shouldn’t be possible.” Leo reasoned, deliberately striding toward a sparse looking plot. There was some vegetation, but it was sparse and almost brittle in quality. “This is Nohrian soil without the effects of Brynhildr.”

“So Brynhildr’s magic fertilizes the soil,” Takumi concluded.

“Correct,” Leo nodded, unperturbed by the interruption “Still, that leads me to the question- how potent is it? How many generations of crops does it last, how is it compared to Hoshidan soil, can the soil be transplanted and used in unaffected seeds, et cetera.”

Takumi blinked, not expecting such an elaborate answer. Despite himself, he was mildly impressed. “Is there a particular reason why there’s an entire plot dedicated to tomatoes?”

“I have a certain fondness for them,” Leo answered so brusquely that Takumi had to hold back a smirk at the other’s embarrassment.

“That aside, how much of the soil does it affect? If you can widen the range of this effect, it could benefit Nohr’s food shortages.” ‘And put an end to Nohr’s antagonizing of Hoshido for its surpluses’, Takumi silently added.

“Exactly!” Leo exclaimed, uncharacteristically eager “No one seems to realize how critical this work is. And unfortunately, the soil stays contained based on the affected plant.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to go directly to actual farmland and work from there?” Takumi pointed out.

“This magic is incredibly draining; at most, I can do two of these small plots. There’s also the issue of traveling–the countryside is sprawling and expansive, and would take longer than I can afford as Crown Prince,” he finished with a sneer, as though personally inconvenienced by his status as royalty.

“What about mixing the fertilized soil with regular soil and seeing its effects? Is the soil growth still substantial, or does the magic spread?” Takumi suggested, leaning down to get a closer look at the soil.

“I don’t think it’s spread, I would’ve noticed if it did. But I hadn’t thought of mixing it...” Leo trailed off, shooting a small smile at Takumi.

And despite everything, Takumi found himself smiling back, hesitant but sincere.

They spent a ridiculously long time discussing how to best approach the soil issue. When they parted ways, Takumi felt stupidly invigorated, sobering only when he realized he’d forgotten to ask Leo about Orochi. Cursing himself, he backtracked towards the gardens. Leo had already left, but at the very least Takumi could do what he’d set out to do.

He spotted the lilies soon after, a small, surreptitious patch by the edge of the gardens. They were out of the way and partially hidden by the surrounding trees, but the moon illuminated the white petals brilliantly. Looking up, Takumi noted the moon wasn’t full. Give it a few more weeks, Takumi surmised, an inkling of a thought forming.

‘Did Orochi want me to come here on the full moon?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sprawls over the comment button* validate me


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I’ve never read Hamlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’m going to try (emphasis on try) to update every two weeks from now on.”
> 
> “...like thank u guys so much I just feel so grateful n determined to continue producing content for u >:0”
> 
> -MysticDewdrop, a two-part tragedy 
> 
> so, long story short, I started university. i’m really sorry for the wait- I can’t promise when I’ll next update, but I can guarantee it won’t ever be this long. this chapter gave me a hard time, and still not quite satisfied with it, but oh well. you’ve waited long enough, and at this point I’m honestly sick of editing. here’s to a new year, with hopefully better updating habits,,,

Takumi reluctantly settles into the life of a Nohrian servant, though not without a healthy amount of loathing. As long as he reminds himself that Orochi has a plan, despite how vaguely he understands it, assisting Felicia with all of the day-to-day castle chores is… bearable. It helps that by observing the comings and goings in the castle, he’s essentially doing recon. By now he has a firm grasp of the castle layout, a vague sense of security, and enough gossip to know that Leo’s ‘fondness’ for tomatoes borders on obsessive, according to the kitchen staff. He’s not quite sure what he’ll do with that last bit of information, but commits it to memory all the same.  
  
He doesn’t see much of the Prince, and the brief run-ins he does have are filled with thinly veiled snark and little else. He hasn’t found the opportunity to ask about Orochi, and at this point he’s getting antsy. It was only two weeks till the full moon, and he has absolutely no idea what to expect.  
  
Instead of Leo, however, Takumi finds a different Nohrian royal.   
  
Or rather, Princess Elise spots him cleaning the windows and flits over in the blink of an eye. Takumi immediately recognizes her as the youngest princess, evident in the sheer amount of frills and ribbons she wears. She’s absolutely tiny, with an innocent sort of excitement to her. In contrast, the woman that looms behind her is dressed in a pink meshed under armor that accentuates every hard line of muscle. Her face is impassive, and distantly, Takumi thinks she could probably crush him with her thighs alone. He’s instantly on edge.  
  
“Hiya, you must be Takeshi! I’m Elise, and this is my retainer Effie!” Elise chirps out in such a way that it reminds him of the song birds back home. “Odin told me you’re from Hoshido! What do you think of Nohr so far?”  
  
‘Does she not realize I’m essentially a prisoner?’ Takumi thinks to himself incredulously.  
  
“Dark,” Takumi answers after a beat, genuinely unable to think of anything positive to say. Elise seems to pick up on this, and visibly deflates at his answer. In turn, Effie narrows her eyes at him in such a way that has him scrambling to explain. “I, uh, haven’t seen much of it, outside the castle.”  
  
Elise perks up again just as quickly, eyes sparkling. “Well, lemme tell you, Nohr is a lot more than just dark! You haven’t really seen Nohr until you’ve been to the underground- oh!” Elise slaps a hand over her mouth, like she just revealed something she shouldn’t have.  
  
“Hehe, anyway! What’s Hoshido like? The fashion and the food? What about the music? Oh, there’s so much to discuss. Oh, I know, we can have a tea party!” she rambles, and before Takumi can even begin to respond, she grabs his hand and drags him along with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, seated awkwardly in his too-small chair and surrounded by stuffed animals, Takumi sips at his tea. Across from him are Elise and Effie, with the former making most of the small talk. Effie, whose expression is otherwise attentive, eats the tray of cookies at a steady yet voracious pace. Takumi settles for occasionally nodding his head, wondering how the hell he got here. The entire experience feels surreal.  
  
“So, Takeshi,” Elise begins purposefully, finally getting to the point of this charade. “What do you think of Leo?”  
  
Takumi presses his mouth into a firm line in an attempt to stifle in any instinctive insults. Forcing himself to shrug, he tries his best to look neutral.  
  
“Hey, what’s with that answer!” Elise pouts. “I know Leo can come off as prickly and super serious, but deep down, he’s a total softie. That’s why when I found out about you, I was really surprised. Leo’s not the type of person to keep…. _people_.” Elise explains, looking distinctly uncomfortable. To her side, Effie gently pats the princess’s shoulder, but otherwise remains silent.  
  
Takumi isn’t quite sure how to react, bewildered by the Princess’s concern. Nohrian kindness is still a foreign concept to him (especially after learning that both Felicia and Odin aren’t originally from Nohr, and therefore don’t count), and he doesn’t know how to reciprocate it. Still, when the silence stretches on for too long, he surprises himself with the honesty of his words.  
  
“You remind me a little of my sister.”  
  
Elise’s expression immediately brightens, staring at Takumi with blatant curiosity. “You have a sister? What’s she like?!”  
  
“At first glance, nothing like you,” Takumi begins. “She’s shy and soft-spoken, and avoids confrontation. But she’s incredibly kind, and cares for everyone. It’s why she took to healing; she’s never been very fond of fighting. Though, she is a decent shot- I taught her quite a bit.” Takumi pauses, realizing he’s rambled for longer than intended. “My point is, I think the two of you would get along very well.”  
  
“She sounds so _cool_ !” Elise gushes, spirit immediately lifted. “I like healing too y’know! And I don’t like fighting either! Takeshi... do you think I could meet her, after this dumb war is over?”  
  
It takes a moment for Elise’s words to catch up to him, but when they do, Takumi goes utterly still. “Hoshido and Nohr… they’re at war?”  
  
“Well, yeah,” Elise says, looking puzzled. She turns to her retainer for confirmation. Effie clears her throat and takes over in Elise’s stead.  
  
“After the battle in Izumo, Hoshido finally declared war. It was speculated that Prince Takumi of Hoshido was slain then, after one of the legendary weapons was found on the battlefield,” Effie explained, casually munching on a cookie.  
  
“...Prince Takumi is dead?” Takumi murmurs, realization creeping up on him like a chokehold. It made sense; Takumi and his troops had been sent to Izumo. Sometime during the battle, he’d lost the Fujin Yumi (his fingers clench into empty fists, feeling the loss keenly), and any witnesses to report his survival had been either killed in battle or executed in its aftermath. Of course Hoshido would declare war for the death of their prince. No country would stand for such an insult. It makes sense, and yet Takumi still has a hard time wrapping his head around it. He understands his title and role as prince, but he’s never really felt the importance that comes with it. Compared to his siblings, he felt as though he were the most expendable.  
  
And then, inevitably, is the dawning realization: ‘my family thinks I’m dead’. He tries not to dwell on it, tries not to think much of anything, but it doesn’t work. Despite himself, Takumi imagines their reactions: his mother’s sorrow, Ryoma’s quiet rage, Hinoka’s stubborn denial, and _Sakura_ … all at once, he feels sick.  
  
“I need to go,” he blurts out, not waiting for a response before he leaves.  
  
And in his rush, he misses the thoughtful look Elise sends his way.    
  
  
  
  
  
Takumi stumbles into his room, knees weak as he all but collapses onto his bed. He knows he’s overreacting, knows he’s behaving like a complete and utter child, but he can’t find the strength to stop. He hates this feeling of helplessness, of being stuck in this wretched kingdom while his family thinks he’s dead. Of being able to do absolutely nothing but wash dishes and scrub floors while his country goes to war. Of wishing he’d listened to Orochi from the start, and never set foot in Izumo.   
  
Just when he feels his thoughts begin to spiral, he remembers the book he’d stolen from Leo. He unearths it from it underneath his mattress and flips through the pages out of a desperate need for a distraction.  
  
It doesn’t take long for Takumi to realize that Leo’s already read the book, evident from the various annotations that litter the pages. In fact, from all the creases and general wear and tear, Takumi wouldn’t be surprised if Leo had read it more than once. He understands why as soon as he begins to read. Though he usually doesn’t read plays, the prose is full of wit and the plot is well crafted. The more immersed he gets, the more irritated he is by Leo’s annotations. For the most part, Leo’s words are thoughtful and concise, but nonetheless, it rankles at Takumi, this strange intimacy he feels from reading the other’s notes and musings. It’s distracting and gets in the way of his reading.  
  
Time passes slowly, and Takumi can feel himself calm as he gets more and more into the book. Sometime in between his reading, it gets dark enough that he has to light a candle. When he finally finishes the story, he’s left oddly unsatisfied by it. It had ended in tragedy, with the majority of the characters dead, including the main character. Judging by his annotations, Leo thought otherwise, evident in his long and sprawling analysis of why this was the author’s magnum opus, and how brilliant the ending was. Takumi could understand his point of view, but disagreed nonetheless. A small part of him wanted to discuss the book with Leo, and the more he thought about it, the more the idea grew on him. It was a good excuse to go and see him, since he’d been waiting for an opportunity to ask about Orochi.  
  
Remembering that Leo usually frequents the library at this hour, he grabs the book and heads out, motivated by the thought of progress towards his freedom.  
  
It takes Takumi a while to locate Leo. The library is ridiculously huge, and after what feels like a fruitless few minutes, he’s worried Leo’s not even there. Takumi eventually finds him reading in the same alcove from before, a cup of presumably cold tea shoved to the side. The moment Takumi’s within view, Leo looks up with an arched brow, confusion flickering over his otherwise impassive expression.  
  
Takumi tries hard not to be dramatic, he really does, but he can’t help but drop the book onto the table, tea threatening to spill from the impact. “The ending sucked,” he declares before common sense catches up to him, and he realizes he could’ve began this conversation a lot more tactfully.  
  
Thankfully, Leo seems more amused than anything. “I see you finally finished it,” Leo noted, not at all surprised by the fact that Takumi had taken the book.  
  
“It was frustrating; the Prince’s undoing wasn’t the enemy Prince or his step-father, but rather himself. He brought about his own ruin, and that of everyone else, all because he dared to show mercy,” Takumi explains.  
  
“The theme is revenge, of course it’d end in tragedy,” Leo scoffs “And mercy is too kind a word; it was his indecisiveness that killed him. It’s ironic, really, that because of his scruples against murder, everyone winds up dead. If he’d committed himself to his revenge, their deaths could have easily been avoided.”  
  
“On the topic of mercy,” Takumi interjects, seizing the opportunity. He grits his teeth and leans forward into a half-bow, throwing away the tattered remains of his pride. “I ask your permission, Crown Prince Leo, to allow your retainer Odin to check in on the Hoshidan Royal Diviner you hold hostage.”  
  
“So you are capable of manners,” Leo surmises, eyes narrowed in suspicion. “And pray tell, why should I?”  
  
“Because Hoshido and Nohr are at war, and Orochi’s position as hostage is precarious at best. If the Prince’s retainer is keeping an eye on her, that gives her at least some degree of protection.” Takumi pauses, and then adds in a quieter voice, “...And because she is the last person alive under my command.”  
  
“Touching,” Leo drawls, utterly unconvinced. “But what do I stand to gain from this?”  
  
Takumi clenches his fists, aware that this wouldn’t be easy. Realistically, there were no benefits in helping him; Takumi has very little to offer. Though he is a prince, he can’t exactly reveal that to Leo... still, he has to try- for Orochi’s sake, if anything.  
  
“I’ve heard time and time again that you are a good man, and yet the scars I bear from Brynhildr say otherwise. Prove me wrong, and show Orochi the mercy you never showed me. You will have my loyalty.”  
  
Leo doesn’t say anything for a moment, just stares at him, assessing. Takumi meets his eyes boldly, forcing himself not to fidget under the other’s judgement.  
  
And then, Leo breaks the silence with an uncharacteristic snort. “You are an atrocious liar. Please, I have no use for your sham loyalty.”  
  
To Takumi’s surprise, Leo continues. “Very well, I’ll allow it. However, Niles will be the one to check up on her, not Odin.” He rises from his seat, tone trailing off into something indecipherable. “Let me make myself clear: this is not mercy, but merely the result of curiosity.”  
  
Leo makes to leave, and before Takumi can think any better of it, he blurts out, “Wait, are you leaving?”  
  
Leo blinks, just as bewildered by his actions as Takumi himself was.“Well, it is late...”  
  
“It’s not like you ever sleep,” Takumi counters, motioning for him to sit back down. Leo reluctantly does, eyeing him warily. “We never did finish our earlier discussion.”  
  
“You mean about the book? What of it?” Leo asks, for once genuinely unsure of himself.  
  
‘It’s a good look on him,’ Takumi thinks to himself smugly.  
  
“Of course, who else am I to discuss it with?” Takumi says with a roll of his eyes. “I meant to ask, but has the author written any other works?”  
  
“Well, yes,” Leo admits, eyeing Takumi with a newfound interest. “There are several copies in the library. Personally, I recommend…”  
  
The night continues on, with the two of them discussing nothing of much importance. Takumi’s still not sure why he’d insisted that Leo stay, or why Leo had even agreed, but he doesn’t have much time to think as Leo describes the performance he’d seen of the play and how perhaps he can accompany him to Cyrkensia next time he visits.    
  
‘Still,’ Takumi maintains, when Leo hastily tacks on how grateful he should be, as though to make up for his earlier kindness, ‘He’s kinda an ass.’  
  
And for reasons Takumi doesn’t want to dwell on, he doesn’t mind as much anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
Takumi eventually starts to head back to his room, running through the events from earlier over and over again in his mind. Though things hadn’t gone the way he’d expected, they had went well, regardless. He doubted Niles could be easily tricked into relaying messages, but that wasn’t why he’d asked Leo to get Odin to check in on her. Knowing that a retainer of the Crown Prince’s was keeping track of her meant that she wouldn’t be mistreated, nor killed quietly. It bought them some time before Nohr realized she was better off dead than alive, at the very least.  
  
His train of thought is abruptly interrupted when he’s suddenly grabbed by a shadowy figure. A hand clamps over his mouth before he can so much as yelp.  
  
“Mmmmfff!” Takumi struggles against his attacker’s hold, only for another figure to pop out from nowhere. The moment he recognizes her, he stills, his earlier terror replaced with confusion.  
  
“Shhh!” Elise whispers frantically, pressing her index finger against her lips. “Don’t worry, it’s just me! And Effie!”  
  
Effie promptly releases him with a mumbled “sorry”, looking sheepish. Takumi stares at the two of them, holding back a wince as he rubs the arm Effie had grabbed. He had a feeling it would bruise.    
  
“Elise, what was that? What are you doing here?!” he asks in a tense whisper, still on edge from earlier.  
  
“Waiting for you, duh! Where were you-- actually, nevermind, we gotta hurry! Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” Elise insists, dragging him off to who knows where.  
  
“Wait!” Takumi forcibly stops, more than a little irritated by the princess’s actions. “Where are you taking me?”  
  
“Well...” Elise trails off, eyes twinkling with mischief. “Have you ever heard of Windmire’s Underground City?”  
  
Takumi didn’t, but he has a feeling he was in for a long night nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thank you so much for your continued support- it really motivates me to keep writing. I may not be the most proud of this chapter, but nonetheless i’d love to hear your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like every A/N thus far has been me apologizing for the late update. So to follow through with this time-honored tradition, I’m sorry for how late this is :’) Thank you all so much for putting up with me, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Lots of stuff goes down in this chapter! 
> 
> Also! Speaking of plot, it’s only going to pick up from here. I have most of it planned, but out of curiosity, how many of you would like to see more bonus Leokumi interactions? I have a few ideas in mind, but I don’t want to derail the story too much either. But if there’s a lot of support for it, I’ll see what I can do and make room for one or two additional scenes!

The Underground City is nothing like Takumi had expected. To be fair, he’d only just discovered its existence an hour ago. Elise had essentially snuck him out to tour the city and, in her own words, “show just how bright Nohr can be!”

Takumi had taken care to memorize the exact route Elise had used as they were leaving the castle, impressed by her extensive knowledge of shortcuts and guard patrols. She knew the castle like the back of her hand, and judging by the resigned slouch of Effie’s shoulders, Takumi had a feeling this wasn’t the first time she had snuck out into the city.

Takumi wasn’t given much time to ponder over it, as Elise had already gone full-fledged, enthusiastic tour guide on them. She led them through the city with a skip in her step, pausing here and there in her chatter to point out some new, distracting highlight. To his surprise, Takumi found himself enjoying the tour. Even at this late hour, there was a bustling sort of energy to the city that Takumi had yet to see above ground. It was strange yet oddly charming to see Nohr so lively.

Takumi walked at a sedate pace with Effie, whose expression was quirked into a small, genuine smile at Elise’s antics.

“Does Elise visit this place a lot?” Takumi asked, watching as Elise waved to a few of the locals.

“For years now,” Effie affirmed with a small nod. “Though I don’t encourage it, I can’t find it in myself to refuse her either. This is where Lady Elise and I first met, after all.”

“Really? How’d that happen?” Takumi asked, having a hard time imagining Elise sneaking out all by herself at an even younger age.

“She showed up one day, looking as though she’d just rolled in mud, and marched right up to me with a determined look in her eyes. She complimented my pink dress, and asked if I wanted to play tag. We became best friends almost immediately,” Effie began to explain, a faraway look in her eyes.

“At the time, I hadn’t realized she was a princess. It was only later when we went back up to the capital that I found out. Some guards were giving us trouble, and I was too weak to protect her. In the end, it was Elise who protected me, revealing her identity and giving those guards a scolding! They ended up taking her back to the castle, but I swore to myself that I would meet her again and protect her like how she had protected me,” Effie finished, a fierce look in her eyes.

“And so you became her retainer,” Takumi said, a little wistful as his thoughts strayed to his own retainers and how they’d all met.

Oboro has risen quickly through the ranks in the wake of her parents death. She’s still been in mourning back then, but always had a smile to spare for Takumi. It had taken a while for the seamstress to come out of her shell, but when she did, Takumi realized he’d not just gained a retainer, but also an invaluable friend. Hinata had joined a little later, presented to him as a skilled swordsman from a long line of warriors. As far as first impressions went, Takumi hadn’t been impressed. The swordsman was too loud and easily excitable, but somewhere along the way Takumi grew fond of his antics all the same. The three of them worked well together, with Oboro and Takumi curbing Hinata’s more impulsive ideas, while Hinata and Takumi did their best to support Oboro as she slowly but surely moved on.

When Oboro and Hinata worked together, they were practically unstoppable when it came to cheering Takumi up. It was as though they could sense the exact moments his insecurities would catch up to him, because he’d always get tag teamed with praise and affection. Looking back, he’d give anything to hear them say “Lord Takumi!” again.

“Effie,” Takumi started, haltingly, “If… If you ended up losing your life protecting Princess Elise, would you resent her for putting you in that situation in the first place?”

Effie stared at him, expression stoic save for a single, raised eyebrow. “I would be dead, Takeshi. I wouldn’t be able to feel resentment in the first place.”

“Oh, right,” Takumi realized, embarrassed. “Forget it.”

Effie continued to stare, gaze piercing. Whatever it was she saw in his face, she chose to answer again. “Protecting Lady Elise is both my duty and my desire. I’d rather die protecting Lady Elise than to live without her. This is what it means to be a retainer to Nohrian royalty.”

“I think I understand,” Takumi murmured, mulling over the retainer’s words. Hinata and Oboro had expressed a similar sentiment, if not in words then in their actions. The sheer devotion and loyalty they carried themselves with- Takumi would have been blind not to see it.

The two of them were quiet after that as they watched Elise buy flowers from a young street urchin. She gave him a hefty sack of coins for only a handful of flowers, all the while engaging the overwhelmed boy in conversation.

“I hope by the end of this, you think a little better of Nohr, and appreciate Lady Elise’s efforts. She’s risking a lot to show you this side of Nohr.”

“It’s not that I’m not grateful, but why would she go out of her way to show me the Underground City?” Takumi asked, a little suspicious. It had been nagging at him for a while now, why the Princess would even bother with him in the first place.

“Lady Elise only has the purest of intentions. If she says it’s because she wants to show you a part of Nohr she loves, then it’s exactly that. No agenda,” Effie asserted, defending her mistress.

“Hey, whatcha talking about? ” Elise called out, skipping towards them with a small bouquet of flowers in hand.

“Nothing, milady. Are those lilies?” Effie asked, a gentle look in her eyes.

“Yup, smell them! They smell sooo nice,” Elise said, thrusting the bouquet in front of the two of them. Effie dutifully sniffed them, and after a moment’s worth of hesitation, Takumi followed suit. Within seconds, he reared back with a pinched expression and promptly sneezed.

There was a pause before all three of them broke out into bursts of laughter. It set the mood for the rest of the night, which was spent following Elise’s various whims. At one point, Elise had snuck the flowers she’d bought into Takumi’s hair, which he’d only noticed after sneezing for the upteenth time that night.

They’d just introduced Takumi to the wonders of Nohrian street food and were watching as Effie ate an entire stack of crepes when it happened. The crowds were just starting to die down, and despite being sandwiched between Takumi and Effie, Elise made a small “oof” sound as someone bumped into her.

“H-hey!” Elise cried, watching the figure dart off ahead. “Where’d my purse go?”

“On it milady,” Effie said with a nod, before chasing after the pickpocket. She was surprisingly fast for someone with so much armor on.

“Hey Takeshi,” Elise whispered, turning to him with a serious expression on her face. A slow smile curled to her lips, and she winked conspiratorially. “Tell your sister I said hi, okay?”

Takumi froze, having realized, belatedly, that this would be a good opportunity to escape. Effie was distracted, and Elise had all but given him permission to run. Yet in that split second, he hesitated.

And that moment of hesitation was all the archer needed.

An arrow sailed past them, hitting the thief cleanly through the back of his knee. Effie grabbed hold of the thief, but instead of securing him, she ended up supporting him as he buckled to the floor. As the boy wailed in pain, Takumi realized with a distant sort of horror that he recognized the thief. It was the street urchin from earlier, the one Elise had given an overabundance of coins to for a few measly flowers.

A quick glance at Elise showed her to be just as horrified. They both turned towards the direction the arrow had come from, watching as the assailant revealed themselves from the shadows.

“My my, and what do we have here?” Niles mused, surveying the scene with a raised brow.

Takumi stared at Niles, stunned by the retainer’s sudden appearance. To his side, Elise had gone pale, sputtering wordlessly as Niles sauntered past them and looked down at the injured boy.

"The coin purse, if you would please," Niles demanded lightly, twirling the dagger in his hand as a subtle warning.

It took her a moment, but Elise quickly moved between the two of them. "Leave him alone! It's okay, I'm alright, so just stop!” She turned to the boy, expression ridden with guilt as she clutched at her stave. "I'm so sorry, I can heal you."

While Elise busied herself healing the boy, Takumi’s mind worked furiously to process what had just happened. The words Elise had whispered to him, along with the boy being the very same one Elise had purchased flowers from... Takumi couldn’t help but wonder whether if it had truly been a coincidence. It was possible that after seeing how much money Elise carried on her, the boy had decided to take his chances and pickpocket her. But the knowing glint in Elise’s eyes, combined with the way she’d practically handed him the opportunity to escape on a silver platter…

Elise quickly finished healing the boy, who shot a fearful look at Niles before scampering away. In contrast, Elise marched up to Niles, arms crossed and visibly upset.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I was out doing errands for Prince Leo, when I spotted a certain princess and prisoner in the Underground City, of all places. If anything, I should be asking what _you’re_ doing here, Lady Elise, with him, of all people," he said, his one eye trained pointedly on Takumi. “Though I suppose it’s not my place to ask. You’ll just have answer to Lord Leo instead."

 

 

The walk back to Castle Krakenburg was uneasy, and reminded Takumi too much of the time he’d first met Leo. Except this time, Elise walked next to him dejectedly, Effie following a few paces behind.

As they entered the Castle, Elise looked around to make sure neither of the retainers were paying attention, before she leaned close to Takumi and whispered, "I'm sorry Takeshi, it wasn't supposed to be like this."

"What was it supposed to be like?" Takumi asked, not bothering to hide his suspicion.

“As much as I want to, I don’t have the authority to release you,” Elise began, fidgeting with one of her pigtails. “So I hired that boy to cause a scene, so you could slip away into the crowds while me and Effie were distracted. I didn’t tell either of you because I wanted it to look like a coincidence. But the real coincidence ended up being Niles…”

“What I don’t understand is,” Takumi said slowly, struggling to come to terms with the fact that Elise, of all people, had masterminded the entire event, “why would you defy your country to help me escape?”

“I wouldn’t go so far as to say that…” Elise argued, pouting just slightly. “It just… it doesn’t sit right by me- that Leo would keep you as a slave. Leo doesn’t do that. And I know you’re from Hoshido, and we’re at war, but… but your sister is waiting back home for you. So you need to go back and see her, a-and give her a big hug too. Because you’re her big brother, so she must really, really miss you!”

By the end of her explanation, Elise’s eyes were wet and her voice thick with emotion. As though realizing herself, she hastily wiped at her eyes before either of the retainers could notice and giggled, though it was muted.

“I’m sorry. It’s just, I was really young when my big brother Xander passed, but that doesn’t mean I don’t remember him. I remember asking for weeks when he’d come back from his trip, because he promised me lots of souvenirs from Hoshido... but no one had the heart to tell me he wasn’t coming back.”

Takumi thought back to Effie’s earlier words. _No agenda… as if_. Still, Effie had been right about one thing. Elise truly did have only pure intentions. She reminded him so much of Sakura that he couldn’t help but feel fondness for the young Princess of Nohr.

“I appreciate it, Princess Elise. Thank you,” he said, touched by her kindness.

When they neared Leo’s room, Niles knocked before entering on his own. The three of them were left to wait outside, but it took only minutes for Elise’s curiosity to win out as she moved to press an ear against the door. Her eyebrows drew together, before she pouted and shook her head, unable to hear anything.

A little while later, Niles opened the door. He ushered them in with a slight smirk, and stationed himself outside.

Takumi saw Leo for the second time that night, sitting by his desk and looking the very picture of stern.

“Elise,” Leo began, sounding very much like a put-upon older sibling, “you snuck out at this hour to go to the Underground City, of all places, with only one of your two retainers and a Hoshidan prisoner. I can’t even begin to convey how much trouble you’re all in.”

“It’s not their fault!” Elise jumped up in indignation, as Effie bowed and said, “I take full responsibility for not keeping Lady Elise safe, and will accept whatever punishment you deem fit.”

“Effie!” Elise exclaimed, before she turned to Leo. “It was all my fault, don’t listen to her. She told me not to go, but I said either I’d go alone, or she could come with me. And I didn’t really give Takeshi much of a choice, because I really wanted to show him more of Nohr. Because even though Nohr may not be as bright or vibrant as Hoshido, I’m proud to call it home!”

If Elise hadn’t told him mere minutes ago her actual motivations for sneaking him out of the castle, he could’ve easily accepted her explanation. Leo, however, was unaware, and Takumi saw the exact moment Leo relented to his younger sibling's puppy eyes. Takumi was impressed. Though the youngest princess was kind-hearted and childish, she was not to be underestimated.

“Elise, Effie, you’re dismissed,” Leo said with a sigh, “But don’t think we won’t have a discussion on your little excursions to the Underground City later.”

Effie and Elise left, though Elise seemed confused as to why Takumi had to stay back. As the door shut behind them, Takumi inwardly flinched, on edge as he stared at the very floor he’d cleaned his own blood stains from. His relationship with Leo was not nearly as antagonistic as it had been in the beginning, but it was hard to forget all the bad memories associated with this room.

Leo’s stare was discomfiting, and it was with reluctance that Takumi made eye contact. “Why didn’t you escape?”

“What?”

Leo rolled his eyes, as though Takumi were daft. “Niles told me everything, including the fact that you had the perfect opportunity to escape. Both my sister and her retainer were distracted, and with your background as a soldier, it would’ve been easy enough to slip away and evade Effie and Niles. So my question is, why didn’t you?”

Takumi paused mid-retort, realizing he didn’t have an answer to that. It would’ve been easy to say that it had all happened too fast, that he wouldn’t have been able to navigate the city on his own, that he’d remembered his promise to Orochi. But if he was being truly honest with himself, escape had been the last thing on Takumi’s mind when he had snuck out with Elise and Effie. Sure, he’d memorized the route Elise had taken, but it had been with the intention of using it later, with Orochi in tow.

The more he thought about it, the more he wondered if he was using Orochi as an excuse. He fully intended to keep his promise and escape with her, but he could’ve just as easily escaped on his own and given Hoshido the necessary intel to break her out. No matter how he spun it, waiting for Orochi, gathering intel on Nohr… Takumi had gotten comfortable in Nohr.

"I will not escape without Orochi," Takumi answered firmly, deciding not to dwell on it any further.

Leo narrowed his eyes. "Just who is she to you?”

Takumi hesitated, unsure as to why Leo was pursuing the topic. "We grew up together, in a sense. She’d sometimes babysit me when we were younger. Orochi is like a sister to me."

“Hm,” Leo intoned consideringly. “I see no point in punishing you for getting caught up in Elise’s scheming. But now that you’ve seen the Underground City, I wonder if your conception of Nohr has changed.”

“I believe I have a better understanding of Nohr, at the very least,” Takumi answered after a moment of consideration. Elise had done her best to show him the nicest parts of the city, but it was hard not to notice the signs of poverty that coated the the city like layers of dust.

“The food shortages… just how much do they affect Nohr?” Takumi asked, thinking back to their earlier conversation by Leo’s garden. He wondered, a little uncomfortable at the thought, how things would be if their situations were reversed. If Hoshido was left with a dearth of resources and an abundance of people to feed, would they be just as aggressive in their antagonisms?

Leo stared at him for a long moment, before abruptly getting up from his seat and walking towards him. Closer and closer, till they were only inches apart, Leo reached and… plucked something from his hair.

“My apologies, it was bothering me this entire time. There was a flower in your hair,” Leo explained, a lily pinched between his fingers.

“Uh, Elise hid a bunch in there. I thought I’d gotten them all out,” Takumi explained, startled.

“Right,” said Leo, and as though realizing himself, he pulled back in embarrassment. “Where were we? Ah yes, food shortages,”

As Leo continued to explain the correlation between Nohr’s poor agriculture industry and its rise in poverty, Takumi forgot Leo’s strange faux pas. He forgot how late it was, how this was their second conversation of the night, and he even forgot, for a while, that he was not supposed to enjoy Prince Leo’s company as much as he did.

Yet no matter how hard he tried, he was unable to forget the brief, fleeting sensation of Leo’s fingertips through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elise was a lot of fun to write! I was re-reading her supports to get a better feel for her character, and she’s so good??? But then I remembered birthright chapter 26 and got sad :’( 
> 
> Anyway, please let me know what you think! This was a difficult chapter to write, but overall I’m real pleased with it :^)


End file.
